


It's A Date

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, F/F, Kaia Tabris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana is desperately searching for the next book in the Divine Justinia series, but can't find it anywhere!<br/>The book shop employee went to take a lunch break, but thankfully, Kaia Tabris knows her way around.<br/>A short fic based on a Tumblr prompt by Commander-Shakarian.<br/>Un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

Leliana paced back and forth down the aisles of books. 

Classic literature, romance, mystery, horror, self-help…

None of the categories were what she was looking for.

The store clerk had gone on a lunch break just a few minutes prior to her entering, there was no one else on the shop floor, and so Leliana was alone, and considering how mad anyone would be if she hopped over the counter to borrow the computer at the front. 

Seeing the redhead’s eyes flitting about in nervous indecision, Kaia Tabris cleared her throat.

Leliana turned to see who was behind her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you need to get by? I didn’t mean to block the way.”

Kaia shook her head, “No, you’re good. I just wondered if you need help finding something. You look a bit lost.”

Leliana heaved a sigh of relief, “Oh, do you work here? Yes, I’ve been searching and searching for the new Divine Justinia book. I collect all of them, and the author’s holding a book signing tonight. I’d feel a little silly without my own copy.”

“No, I don’t work here. I just happen to spend about half my paycheck here is all. My dad hates that, but I can’t help it. This place has a great selection, and the people here are really good at giving suggestions for new reads.”

Leliana arched an eyebrow, “Oh? That sounds interesting. I’m always looking for new things to read.”

Kaia stooped down and put her backpack on the floor. She began rummaging through it, shoving aside old gum wrappers, receipts, and her phone. Suddenly, she must’ve found what she was looking for because she sprung up, startling Leliana, shouting, “Ah ha! I got you now.”

Leliana took a small step back, “I’m sorry…got what now?”

Kaia laughed a bit, “Sorry. That must’ve scared you. It was so funny that you mentioned that book. I just picked it up yesterday on a whim. I’m usually not a big mystery fan, but my mom insisted I try it. I guess even if I don’t like it, it’ll be something to talk about over coffee.”

Leliana’s eyes widened, “Where did you get that? I’ve been looking all over!”

Kaia gestured around herself, “Here, actually, funny enough. If you want, I can give you this copy.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t! I’ll just wait until that shop worker comes back and ask to buy one then.”

“…I actually picked up the last copy on the shelf. The lady who sold it to me said they’ve been going like hotcakes. Said they’ll have to order more because they ran out.”

Leliana’s face visibly drooped, “Oh…I see.”

Kaia swallowed her fear and reached her hands out, placing the book in Leliana’s hands.

“I can’t accept this. I don’t even know you. How can I repay you?”

Kaia smilled, her eyes sparkling mischievously, “Well…I was thinking you could take it, go to your book signing, and then meet me for coffee tomorrow to tell me how it went. I assume you’ll stay up late reading it.”

Leliana smirked, “So, you’re asking me on a date?”

“If you want it to be. Otherwise, just two friends talking about their book group choice for the month.”

Leliana thought for a moment then laughed, “Well, why not? I’m always up for an adventure. Who knows? I may make you love mystery novels yet.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but the coffee’s a good start,” Kaia demured playfully.

Leliana turned to look at the clock about the front desk.

Was that the time?

She was late!

Leliana turned back to Kaia, “Listen, I actually am late for meeting my friend. We’re going to the signing together. Anyway, can I get your name? We can work out the details for tomorrow by text.”

She handed her phone over to Kaia, putting the new book in her purse quickly.

Kaia finished punching in her number.

“I added a smiley face next to my name, so you’d know it was me.”

Leliana put her purse over her shoulder, and called out while she headed for the doors, “Thank you so so much for the book again! I can’t wait for tonight, and to tell you about it! Bye!”

~~~

A few hours later, Kaia was still grinning to herself, sitting in the blue glow of her TV and flipping through channels aimlessly.

Suddenly, she saw her phone light up. 

A text!

It was a number she didn’t recognize, but she checked anyway.

“Hi. The book thing was great! Beyond my wildest dreams. Thank you again for the copy of the book. I am half-way through it now. Can’t wait to tell you all about it.”

Her phone buzzed and Kaia looked below the first message:

“Sorry, I realized that I know your name, but I forgot to tell you mind!

*mine. It’s Leliana.”

Kaia mouthed the name softly. It sounded very nice, indeed.

She dashed out a response, making plans for the meet-up, then threw her phone down on the couch next to her in excitement, as if touching it might burn her.

_Like coffee. Coffee tomorrow with a cute mysterious mystery-loving girl._

Kaia was giddy.

—


End file.
